1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a dual shift register.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the liquid crystal display (LCD) device controls light transmittance of a liquid crystal using an electric field, in order to display images. To this end, the LCD device includes an LCD panel configured to include pixels arranged in a matrix shape and a driver circuit configured to driver the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines arranged to cross each other and a plurality of pixel regions defined by the crossed gate and data lines. Also, the LCD panel includes pixel electrodes and a common electrode formed to apply the electric field to the respective pixel regions.
Each of the pixel electrodes is connected to the respective data line through source and drain electrode of a respective thin film transistor (hereinafter, TFT). The TFT is turned-on by a scan pulse applied to its gate electrode through the respective gate line so that a data signal on the respective data line is charged in the respective pixel electrode.
On the other hand, the driver circuit for driving the LCD panel includes a gate driver configured to drive the gate lines and a data driver configured to driver the data lines. The driver circuit further includes a timing controller configured to apply control signals for controlling the gate and data drivers and a power supply unit configured to provide a variety of driving voltages which are used for the LCD device.
The gate driver sequentially applies the scan pulses to the gate lines and enables liquid crystal cells on the LCD panel to be sequentially driven by one line. To this end, the gate driver includes a shift register configured to sequentially generate the scan pulses.
The related art gate driver is formed on one edge of the LCD panel, more specifically, one side of non-display area within the LCD panel. Meanwhile, as the LCD device is recently enlarged in size, the gate lines are lengthened. Due to this, it is enlarged a deviation of the gate driving voltage between both ends of the gate line.
The lengthened gate line formed on the LCD panel increases the propagation delay of the gate driving voltage. Therefore, image quality of the LCD device is deteriorated.
Moreover, a gate driver with the shift register can be mounted on the LCD panel. In this case, the gate driver on the LCD panel occupies a relatively large area. As such, it is very difficult to load (or mount) the gate driver on an LCD model within a limited design area